The Man
by Lenayuri 2.0
Summary: Toda la Nación está a sus pies. John Watson, El Maestro, profesionalmente conocido como "El hombre" tiene en su poder fotografías muy comprometedoras que podrían destruir a la familia más poderosa de Gran Bretaña y el nombre de Sherlock Holmes ha surgido. [Traducción] [Slash] [JW/SH]
1. John Watson, el hombre

**Traducción** del original de _MrsCumberbatch_

**Link**: /s/7798509/1/

**Nota de traductora**: Ya le había echado un ojito a este maravilloso fanfic, pero lo estaba poniendo _elegante_ para ustedes. _MrsCumberbatch_ nos presenta _otra_ forma de ver a John, porque John Watson es **_el_ _hombre_**. Espero les guste la traducción, **recuerden comentar**, es lo que me _obliga_ a actualizar más rápido.

* * *

**The man**

**Capítulo 1. John Watson, El hombre**

—Mi jefe tiene un problema.

Antes de que Sherlock Holmes pudiese preguntar, el hombre sentado junto a su hermano expresó el motivo de su necesaria visita en el Palacio, el cual representaba el corazón de la nación británica.

—El asunto que ha salido a la luz es de naturaleza extremadamente delicada y potencialmente criminal y es en este momento de necesidad que, querido hermano, ha surgido tu nombre— dijo Mycroft, el mayor de los Holmes, manteniendo su rostro diplomático y neutral.

Sherlock le observó —Tienes a todo el servicio secreto ¿por qué vienes a mí? Fuerzas policiacas de todo tipo, incluso el servicio marginalmente secreto.

—Este es un asunto de máxima seguridad y, por lo tanto, de confianza.

El hombre junto a Mycroft hizo un pequeño gesto y el mayor de los Holmes abrió su portafolio, entregándole a Sherlock una foto —¿Qué sabes acerca de este hombre?

Sherlock Holmes se limitó a observar. Era la imagen de un hombre rubio, de ojos azules. Tenía el cabello corto y la tez pálida —Nada en absoluto.

—Entonces debes prestar más atención. Ha estado en el centro de dos escándalos políticos en el último año y recientemente terminó con el matrimonio de un novelista prominente al tener una aventura con ambas partes, por separado.

—Sabes que no me preocupan las trivialidades. ¿Quién es?— preguntó Sherlock, aún con la fotografía.

—John Watson. Profesionalmente conocido como _El hombre_.

Sherlock frunció el ceño —¿Profesionalmente?

—Hay muchos nombres para lo que hace. Él prefiere _Maestro_.

—Maestro…

La palabra parecía luchar en la boca del detective y Mycroft sonrió —No te alarmes. Tiene que ver con el sexo.

—El sexo _no_ me alarma.

Sherlock solía creer que el sexo era algo que nunca lo alarmaría.

Hasta ahora.

—¿Cómo _puedes_ saberlo?

Unos segundos de silencio y Mycroft le entregó un sobre marrón con más fotografías —Él ofrece, por así decirlo, _castigos recreativos_ para quienes disfrutan de este tipo de cosas y están dispuestos a pagar por ello. Éstas son de su sitio web.

El sobre contenía fotografías de John Watson, el Maestro, con ropa interior provocativa y una fusta, en muchas posiciones sugerentes. Ofreciendo lo que hace. Había también una inscripción:

_Algunos nacen para gobernar,_

_Algunos son obligados a servir._

_Cuando rindes culto a los pies del mundo,_

_Estarás ante la presencia de tu Dios._

_Vas a gemir. Vas a llorar. Sentirás cada golpe,_

_Física y mentalmente._

_Sabrás cuando seas golpeado._

—Y supongo que este hombre, Watson, tiene algunas fotografías comprometedoras— dijo Sherlock mientras colocaba las fotografías de vuelta en el sobre marrón.

—Es muy rápido, señor Holmes— dijo el hombre sentado al lado de su hermano, impresionado. Ciertamente no conocía a fondo algo sobre el brillante y magnífico cerebro de Sherlock Holmes.

—Apenas una deducción difícil. ¿Fotografías de quién?

El hombre bajó la mirada, claramente avergonzado, herido. Todo era sobre una persona de importancia para el hombre quien claramente había trabajado para la familia durante la mayor parte de su vida —Una persona de importancia para mi empleador. Preferimos no decir nada más en este momento.

Sherlock frunció los labios, mirando al hombre hasta que Mycroft volvió a hablar —Puedo decirte que es una persona joven... una joven mujer— explicó Mycroft Holmes, no contento con los requisitos de información de su hermano menor.

—¿Cuántas fotografías?

—Un número considerable, al parecer.

—¿El señor Watson y esta joven mujer aparecen en estas fotografías juntos?

Mycroft asintió —Sí, lo hacen. En una gama imaginativa, estamos seguros.

—Y supongo que en una serie de escenarios comprometedores.

—¿Puede ayudarnos, señor Holmes?

—¿Cómo?

—¿Tomará el caso?

Ahora lo estaba disfrutando. El hombre estaba tan desesperado como Mycroft. Dos hombres, probablemente eran la mano derecha e izquierda de la dama de mayor edad y más importante en el país, que estaban prácticamente rogando por su ayuda —¿Qué caso? Páguenle, ahora e íntegramente-

—No quiere nada. Nos contactó. Nos informó de la existencia de las fotografías. Indicó que no tiene la intención de usarlas para obtener dinero o favores— explicó Mycroft y Sherlock sonrió.

—Ah, un _juego de poder_. Un juego de poder contra la familia más poderosa de Gran Bretaña. Ahora, eso es un Maestro. Ah, esto se está volviendo bastante divertido ¿no es cierto?

A Sherlock Holmes le encantaba jugar. Amaba los misterios. Le encantaba demostrar lo inteligente que podía ser y lo inteligente que era. Y este juego, este juego en particular era lo suficientemente bueno para él. Se levantó de su asiento en ese elegante y lujoso sofá, listo para salir. Listo para jugar el juego —¿Dónde está?

—Está en Londres. Se aloja en–

—Envíame un texto con los detalles. Me pondré en contacto al final del día. ¡Hasta luego!

.

John Watson realmente extrañaba Londres. Podía ver, apreciar su característico cielo nublado, los autobuses rojos, los taxis negros. Su chofer le miraba fijamente cada minuto, cada que su BlackBerry se encendía. Sus fuentes estaban trabajando como él esperaba. Le enviaron fotografías de su nuevo enemigo.

Fotografías de Sherlock Holmes.

Sonrió. Esto se estaba volviendo divertido.

Una vez que el auto se detuvo frente a su casa, corrió directamente a su habitación. Su traje azul marino y la corbata a rayas no eran lo suficientemente buenos para recibir al famoso Sherlock Holmes. Porque John Watson sabía que iría tras él. Venía por las fotografías.

—Kate. Tendremos un invitado. Necesitaré un poco de tiempo para alistarme.

Una mujer de cabello rojo apareció y le sonrió, mientras cruzaba sus pálidas piernas, de pie en el marco de la puerta de su habitación —¿Es bueno?

—No tan bueno— respondió John mientras comenzaba a quitarse la ropa.


	2. Traje de batalla

**Nota de traductora**: Muchas gracias por sus comentarios~ disfruten y no olviden comentar.

* * *

**Capítulo 2. Traje de batalla**

Hubo momentos en los que la señora Lestrade echaba a su marido de su casa porque el Detective Inspector no podía (o no quería) salir de su oficina/trabajo. Y, como una coincidencia, lo echó el mismo día que Sherlock comenzó a trabajar y seguir los pasos del señor Watson. Esta vez, Greg le aseguró que era definitivo cuando llegó al 221B de la calle Baker, llevando una pesada maleta con sus pertenencias.

Sherlock Holmes era lo suficientemente capaz de vivir por sí mismo. La señora Hudson, su casera, era como su ama de llaves. Bueno, más como su madre realmente, preparándole té, almuerzo, desayuno, cena… incluso realizaba la limpieza del apartamento, hacía su cama y lavaba su ropa. Incluso su ropa interior. No necesitaba un compañero de apartamento. Pero el único quien precisaba un compañero de apartamento para él, era Mycroft. Y era aún mejor si el hombre era un Detective Inspector del Scotland Yard con una licencia para usar un arma y una placa de policía.

—Estoy feliz de que esté aquí, Detective Inspector. Usted es siempre bienvenido— dijo la señora Hudson mientras le abría la puerta —Sherlock está arriba, no estoy seguro de lo que está haciendo, pero después de que llegó esta mañana ha estado haciendo un desastre con su ropa.

—¿Su ropa?— Lestrade subió las escaleras, aún llevando su maleta y echó un vistazo a la habitación del detective. Pudo ver montones de camisas y pantalones por el suelo, pero Sherlock sólo llevaba su traje negro, su largo abrigo y su bufanda azul.

—Veo que Mycroft te envió aquí.

—Mi esposa-

—Tu mujer no está teniendo otra aventura con ese profesor de EF. Ahórrate las explicaciones conmigo. Te necesito.

.

—No…— John Watson se veía en el espejo y movía la cabeza en señal de desaprobación. Su camisa azul y su jersey oscuro y delgado no eran exactamente lo que estaba buscando.

—Funcionan para mí— dijo su asistente desde su lugar. No importaba cuántas veces se dirigía dentro de su armario, nada era lo suficientemente bueno para utilizar con su visitante.

—Todo funciona en ti, querida.

Kate sonrió y rió. John amaba su risa, y él realmente la apreciaba. Ella siempre estaba allí para experimentar, probar nuevos juegos con él.

Pero los ojos del Maestro se iluminaron cuando se dio cuenta de cuál sería la ropa apropiada.

.

—Así que vamos a ver-

—Confío que Mycroft te dijera los detalles, vamos a ahorrarnos algo de tiempo. ¡Deténgase aquí!— el taxista hizo lo que le dijo y Sherlock y el DI se alejaron unos metros de la calle, el detective consultor, asegurándose de que nadie estaba mirando, aflojó su bufanda un poco y se pasó una mano por sus rizos negros, jugando con ellos.

—Golpéame.

—¿Golpearte?— preguntó Lestrade confundido.

—Sí, golpéame. En la cara. ¿No escuchaste?

—Siempre escucho "golpéame en la cara" cuando hablas, pero usualmente es subtexto-

—Por el amor de dios— Sherlock golpeó a Lestrade, tratando de enfurecerlo. Pero lo que no esperaba fue un golpe muy fuerte directamente dirigido a su pómulo izquierdo. El resultado fue el que esperaba, pero no la siguiente reacción.

—¡Eres un Detective Inspector!

—¡Tuve días malos!

En el suelo, Sherlock estaba tratando de luchar con un muy molesto DI Greg Lestrade, quien parecía haber tomado las palabras de Sherlock "golpéame" mucho más seriamente de lo que debía.

.

—¿Cómo quieres tu cabello?

—Como está en este momento.

Kate le ayudó con su cabello rubio y un poco largo, entonces, ella acarició sus pálidas mejillas haciendo que se sonrojara un poco.

—¿Qué vas a llevar?

John sonrió a través del espejo. Sólo llevaba una bata oscura y nada más debajo —Mi traje de batalla.

Ella se inclinó, lo suficiente para colocar su rostro junto al de él, por encima de su hombro izquierdo —Oh… chico afortunado.

Y sonó el timbre. Se miraron el uno al otro y Kate asintió a su jefe. Ambos estaban más que listos para recibir a su visitante.

—¿Hola?

—Uhm… sí, lo siento, me atacaron por aquí y… por favor ¿puedo pasar?

La mujer pelirroja sonrió a la pantalla. Allí estaba el famoso Sherlock Holmes, vestido como un vicario con una lesión en el pómulo. El Maestro iba a estar tan complacido.

—Por supuesto.

Cuando entró, lo hizo en compañía de otro hombre, cincuenta años, cabello gris, mostrándole su identificación oficial.

—DI Lestrade. He llamado a los oficiales ¿tiene algún botiquín de primeros auxilios?— Kate asintió, haciendo señas para que la siguiera, pero antes de irse, le dijo al hombre alto que tomara asiento y esperara en la pequeña sala de estar.

Por unos momentos, Sherlock observó cada centímetro del lugar tratando de averiguar dónde podrían estar las fotografías. Obviamente, este señor Watson sabía que iba a venir y las colocó en esa habitación-

—Ciertamente fui notificado que ha sido atacado. No creo que Kate tomara su nombre— Holmes pudo escuchar esa voz masculina acercarse a la habitación. Se sentó de nuevo en su lugar en el sofá y lágrimas falsas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos grises.

—Lo siento mucho… yo…— y ahí estaba él, John Watson, el Maestro, _desnudo_ frente a él.


End file.
